


Running With Desire

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy, SnowfallBreeze (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: Snow/FNF's Nonbinary Month fics 2017 [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysphoria, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nora is experienced, Other, PAIS, Shameless Smut, but they clear things up right away, getting creative with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze
Summary: {Nonbinary Month #17} Ren's finally ready for things to go further, willing to trust Nora with his body he hasn't shown anyone before. Things get off to a rocky start, but once they clear the air, even impotence doesn't stand in the way of Ren's first time being mind-blowing.Sequel to "Running to Tomorrow."





	Running With Desire

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY + intersex. Smutty smut smut with PAIS (partial androgen-insensitivity syndrome).
> 
> Sequel to "Running to Tomorrow."

Ren drew a strained breath. Nora's lips tugged on his ear as she leaned into him, Ren's arms around her.

"Maybe we should slow down…" he managed. They were sitting on her bed, feet dangling, Nora half on top of him. "Jaune will be coming back—"

"The proximity alarm will go off on my scroll. And I put a towel over the doorknob. If he can't figure that out, he shouldn't have instated a towel rule," she said, thrusting busily against his thigh.

"I—mmm." He broke off, hands slipping under her shirt, familiar territory. Nora sucked loudly on his neck.

She was small and compact, and he liked that. Having his hands on her felt like holding sheer strength. She made him feel empowered, like he was worth something, good enough, sufficient.

Stroking up her sides, Ren felt her groan vibrate against his throat and very nearly gave in.

"Nora," he tried again, "please. I'm not comfortable with this."

She kept kissing his skin, thrusting a hand between his legs in an attempt at persuasion.

Flustered, he grabbed her arm and shoved her away. "Stop."

As she panted, she stared at him, centimeters from his face, eyes dark with excitement. She looked like she was trying to decide how serious he was. It was unlike her.

"Come on…" She tried to touch him again.

" _No._ " He glared at her. "I don't want even the slightest chance someone else could see me."

"Fine."

Nora leaned back, pouting.

Her disappointment was palpable. It made Ren's chest squeeze, guilt threatening to overturn his decision—but strength lingered in his pounding heart and turned the emotions to anger.

"The chance of someone walking in is pretty damn miniscule," she muttered.

"I. Don't. Care. You don't get to pressure me into this."

She turned on him with wide, appalled eyes.

"That's not what I'm doing!"

"Yes," he growled, "it is."

Ren scooted to the edge of the bed to avoid looking at her, fists on his knees. There was a long silence. Their breaths came loudly.

"I'm sorry," Nora said.

He looked over in surprise. "You are?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to." She fluttered her hands, eyes elsewhere. "Sorry. My last datefriend…she liked… Sorry."

"Oh. I forgive you."

He relaxed, and a moment later, she did too. Nora smiled first, tentative, apologetic. He grinned back.

Goddamn, she was so fucking tempting, sprawled out and clothes rumpled, and dammit he was still turned on.

But he really couldn't stand the idea of anyone else seeing his body. It had taken him long enough to come to terms with the idea of Nora seeing him.

Hands itching, he stood up quickly and paced the room.

"Fuck," he grumbled.

"Sure you don't want to?"

"Yes."

They looked at each other.

"Go for a run?" Nora suggested.

"God, yes."

That would put this adrenaline to good use. And he liked running with her—they felt closer, somehow, when they were moving together, even if they didn't say a word.

* * *

They got back an hour later, both dripping and flushed, but quite content. Though Ren could easily get riled up again if opportunity presented. It didn't take much for him to imagine her breasts in his hands.

They made eye contact and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

 _Goddammit._  They'd talked about it the other day, whether it was okay to go further as far as bodies were concerned, and they'd both been tipping on the edge of turned-on ever since. Anticipation did that.

But when they entered the room, both Jaune and Pyrrha were back, chatting amiably and looking like they wouldn't leave any time soon. Ren and Nora each gathered their things for the showers.

Maybe cold water would help him calm down. Wasn't it supposed to do that?

He followed Nora down the corridor—men's and women's showers lay in the same direction. She nodded cheerfully at the few people they passed, Ren wondering how she could be so socially aware. He just wanted to stare at her.

After turning a corner into another corridor, this one empty, Nora stopped. Mischief lit her face, getting him embarrassingly excited.

"Wanna?" she asked.

"Sure…" he said slowly, knowing what she meant but not sure  _where_  she meant.

"Middle of the afternoon. Nobody showering." She grinned.

Oooh.

Pulled along in the wake of her excitement, Ren's brain fogged over and he followed her eagerly into the men's showers. Empty.

Nora darted into a stall and slammed the door behind him.

He'd hardly put down his towel before she pulled him into a kiss. Nora was always so passionate, so complete, in whatever she did. He tightened his grip on her and tried very hard not to moan. Anyone  _could_  come in, after all.

The kiss lasted a long time, Nora squirming against him but not doing as much as he expected in the area of  _touching everything everywhere._  She wasn't her usual self, not so insistent this time.

"Nnn. Nora," Ren hummed softly, finally extracting himself. "What's wrong?"

She blinked at him.

"I don't want to push you."

"I've said yes this time."

"You really want to?" she asked.

"Yeah." The air was thin, forcing him to gulp. "Anything this time."

A twinkle lit her eyes. " _Anything?_ "

Oh no. He was so fucked. He could feel himself throbbing under her stare already.

Ren just nodded dumbly. Truly anything. He trusted her.

Next thing he knew, she pushed him against the wall and shoved her tongue in his mouth. He couldn't help groaning at that, trying to stay quiet. As she kissed him hard, she yanked at his shirt and ground against him. Ren was overwhelmed. He really, really liked this. And he was nervous, too. But in the good way.

He was full of too much enthusiasm to be scared.

Ren stripped her shirt off, and then she was just in a sports bra, and damn that was hot.

Nora dragged down her running shorts, underwear, and kicked them off. As he stared down at her body, forgetting how to swallow, she thrust her naked cunt against his thigh.

She was wet against his skin. Oh  _fuck._

Consumed by her lips, he reached down and squeezed her ass, hefting the soft flesh.

"Rennnn," she groaned.

Their bodies pressed together: friction, heat. It was tumbling into place easier than he expected, like his body knew what it wanted.

He reached past her to turn on the water, then watched as she slid her sports bra over her head. Her breasts fell out with a jiggle, and Ren's mouth went dry, and he wanted, wanted, wanted. She was naked, so much more beautiful than anything he'd ever laid eyes on. She was real and  _right here_  and wasn't turned off by his body.

"Ren." Smiling at his wandering gaze, she bit her lip. There was a perfect blend of flirty, confident, and nervous when she murmured, "You can't shower wearing clothes."

He closed his eyes and swallowed. It wasn't that he didn't want, didn't trust. He did. And he wanted to have someone love him naked, to have this be a positive thing, to enjoy sex with his girlfriend.

Lust took charge and he shoved down his pants.

He couldn't look at her for a few seconds, and then he had to look at her. Nora's hands were already sliding up and down his sides, her gaze focused  _down there,_  but excited, intrigued, not worried. It helped calm him. She wasn't anxious: because there was nothing to worry about.

"Wow, Ren."

His heart shot into his throat.

"Just tell me," she muttered smokily, "what you like or don't like."

Pleasure thudded through him in a deafening wave. "Okay."

Nora's lips closed over his, his tongue slipping into her mouth to taste her. When she thrust against his thigh again, hot and wet, he thrust back, feeling her skin press against him.

The intimate pressure sent glorious feelings swirling through him.

"Oh my God," Ren gasped. "Oh my God."

They nudged-pulled-tripped under the hot water and suddenly everything was even slicker. That was good, some distant part of him noted, because his body didn't produce handy fluids to make this easier. When Nora's water-slick fingers groped him, that smooth sliding touch made him fall apart.

Pushing one hand into her hair, he straightened, face tilted down so he could still kiss her, and found her breast. This was known territory, but his mind was occupied with how new this was. Touching her without the press of clothes in the way. He felt over her nipple, pinched it, felt her shudder against him. While he sucked down her neck, Nora backed up to smack against the wall, letting him lean against her. Both of them were shaking.

He licked a line from her shoulder to her breastbone, then kissed down her cleavage.

"Sure you've never done this before?" she moaned.

Grinning, he swirled his tongue around her breast and tasted her nipple. Her shaking body was already such a pleasing reward. Ren nibbled and she pushed into him, back arching to get closer to his touch.

He pressed his knees together: pleasure throbbed through his core. He hadn't counted on just how much of a turn-on  _this_  would be.

This confidence, making his girlfriend's legs tremble, causing her to dig her fingers into his skin, turned the choppy waters of his gut to stillness and heat. Maybe Nora knew he needed this, or maybe she was just this desperate for his touch, but she didn't stop him from kissing down her body and kneeling.

The water hit her skin and streamed down as Ren pressed his fingers between her legs. The stickiness made him wish he had a long cock he could put there. He watched mesmerized as her needy thrust shoved his fingers between folds, tipping into the edge of her cunt.

"Fuck!" Nora shouted.

It was a damn good thing they were the only ones here.

Butterflies still flitting through his stomach, he kissed down her thigh. Glancing up, he saw her eyes close, her breasts jolting with heavy breaths.

He pressed his tongue to her in an experimental lick and Nora thrust forward. She opened to him, thighs spread, back against the tile. Her hands worked into his hair and pushed, begging but not demanding. When he licked deeper, mouthed at her, and sucked, she directed him.

She tasted different: human, living, complex. Her body jerked in small movements, and her insane musculature pulled painfully taut.

Something hit him and he realized: this was Nora Valkerie. He really, really liked her. Had for a long time. Grew up holding her hand. Now he was sucking on her clit and they were naked together. Like a culmination of all their years caring for each other.

The thoughts filled him with desire to do a thousand things to her; to make her shuddering breaths carry into paradise.

Nora's groans took on words. "Fucking so on edge, you're so good, fuck, fuck, please, Ren, please…"

Humming, he licked and fingered her, discovering the secrets of her body. Inside she was boiling hot, and her cunt squeezed his fingers in rhythm. Fuck, wow, that was hot. He sucked harder as he explored inside her—

The tensing of her cunt turned into fluttery spasms. Nora moaned long and loud and came against his mouth.

He rode the moment of her high, those infinite seconds where she released everything. Gasping, she slumped, hand on his head easing to comb through his wet hair.

"Goddamn." Her voice was small and pitched.

"Yeah?"

Ren crawled up her body until he was leaning against her, watching her eyes. Her smile gave him the euphoric jolt like winning a fight, except it ran deeper than that. Into some part of him that didn't know he could feel this way, could do these things, could get someone's love like this.

Pressing up, Nora kissed him, slow at first—Ren discovered for the first time that his lips were a little tired—then took control and devoured him. It was her way, to throw every bit of herself into everything. Nora never held back.

"How," she asked, guttural, "do you like it?"

The glorious thing was, Ren honestly didn't know.

 _Let's find out._  Together.

His body was much less terrifying when he had her as his partner. He wasn't alone anymore. He could trust her. She cared about him.

And she clearly liked him and his capabilities a  _lot._

Her hand stroked down over his abdomen, making him shiver, pressing in a slow circle around the growing nub of his flesh. The skin had darkened, so much blood pounding through him and making his nerve endings cry out for more. For attention.

Just because his junk was different didn't mean he didn't get hard. Painfully so. Applying more pressure, Nora ground across him—and Ren broke away from her lips to gasp.

Her movements got more frantic, more vigorous. He realized he was pressing his hips forward into her hand. Her other palm wrapped around his ribs like a steadying force.

"You ever gotten off this way before?" she asked.

It took him a moment to stutter, "No…"

She cut him off by grabbing his nipple and pinching.

"God— Fuck!" He choked on his breath.

Then Nora shifted, pushing  _him_  back against the wall, sliding to her knees. When she mouthed his cock, he realized she was honest the other day that his body didn't freak her out.

She sucked, and he shuddered. Ren felt the swell of heat as his body responded to her. The curling pressure drew tendrils of pleasure across his body, and Ren gave himself over. He didn't know this was possible.

It  _hadn't_  been possible—not this much pleasure, not by himself. He was impotent, had known that painful truth since his body first awoke to sensuality. His cock promised heaven and never delivered. Built tension but never released it.

That tension was stronger than ever before. Ren looked down to see the curves of Nora's body, her face pressed to his crotch… A shiver of joy ran from his head through his soles. This was amazing.

But as the eagerness inside him continued rising, something was still on mute, something not quite connecting, everything so close but  _not quite._

Well, it was worth a try; and somehow, he wasn't disappointed, because he was used to this, and thanks to many years of touching himself, he knew what  _did_  work.

"So close," he gasped. "But I can't."

"You taste good." She grinned up at him. "My lips don't get tired, so don't be polite."

"I don't think…" He bit his lip. He didn't want to disappoint her; if there were certain things she wanted to do…

"Ren." Her smile glowed. "What do you want?"

Oh, fuck. What he wanted—

"I…"

She drew her finger along the folds and mounds of his body, thumb rubbing over his painful dick and making him moan. God, that sound just came out of his mouth. Holy shit, she was good.

"What gets you off?" she asked, sensual, breast grazing his knee as she circled him with her tongue. "I bet you have all sorts of kinks."

Those were exactly the words he needed to hear to let his next sentence fall.

"Both holes at once," he gasped.

Nora's eyes got big. Her smile got even bigger.

"Ren, Rennn…"

Her energy sped up to frantic again. Fingers glided deeper between his thighs. Kisses sucked bruises into his raw skin. Her every touch made lightning race along his nerves.

Her slicked fingers explored his body until she was tracing a familiar map. And then she pushed inside him. She stretched his cunt-hole in a way that ached and pleased, bottoming out after barely the first knuckle and making it feel like she was pushing joy directly into his body.

Her other hand slid up his thigh and found his ass. She eased inside and with slow thrusts worked her finger all the way into him, deeper and deeper until he was whimpering. When her knuckles hit his skin, Ren let out a strangled groan.

This was better than anything he'd ever done to himself.

When she began to thrust both hands in and out, his breathing became a series of tight moans. Everything inside him was saturated: Nora filling him. Her fingers filling him.

As she fucked deeper, Ren let out the most desperate whimper of his life.

Someone was fucking him, and she  _liked_  it. She liked  _him._

Feeling her tremble against him, he looked down and saw her rub a pinpoint nipple against his leg, seeking stimulation. Because holy shit, she was  _turned on_  doing this. Doing this with him.

"Nora," he gasped.

"That's right," she growled, face still between his legs. "Say my name."

It was that confidence. The proud adoration in her eyes when she looked up. Having his best friend against him, fucking him in the shower.

Hips twisting, he jerked with every thrust. When he closed his eyes, the world became nothing but him and her, together.

Nora liked him. Nora loved him.

Mouth falling open, Ren shoved down on her fingers. His body squeezed automatically around the wondrous intrusions. As she shoved against him as deeply as she could, Ren burst apart into a million pieces.

The orgasm that raked through him left him devastated. In one pure moment, everything disappeared.

Panting, he settled back into his body, feeling her still seated inside him. Feeling her grin where her mouth was still pressed, inactive, against his dick. Nora held all of him in the palm of her hand. Everything inside him fell into place. His body was the way it should be. Ren was the way he should be.

"Holy shit." The words didn't do it justice.

"Ren." Wearily she stood up, smiling, eyes closed.

She pressed against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So that's what people talk about," he said against her hair. "It's even better than advertised."

Nora giggled. The sound dripped with adrenaline and ecstasy.

"You're beautiful," she murmured a moment later. "I'm not just saying that because you were nervous the other day. Besides, you weren't nervous today…"

"Yes, I was."

"You sure didn't act like it. God, I mean, I was nervous what you'd think of my kinks, but you just came right out there and said what you wanted like you didn't care. It was sexy," she admitted.

Ren turned off the water so it was just them and the steam.

"Yeah, well. You keep saying I should trust you," he said, confused why she was surprised.

"It's just…you actually did."

"Of course."

Ren frowned down at her and Nora met his eyes for the first time since standing up. They were very close. Still entwined.

"You  _trust_  me," Nora repeated, blinking rapidly. "Do you realize how that makes me feel?"

"…Special?" he guessed.

" _Yes._ " Rolling her eyes, she slapped his side.

He snorted. "You  _are_  special, Nora."

Maybe she didn't get it yet. What this meant for him. To have someone he could strip his clothes off with.  _No one_  had seen him naked since he was a little child. That alone was enormous. And then there was everything they just did. Every way she touched him.

Not to mention how she made him feel when they were fully clothed and she casually, daily, treated him like he was worth the world.

"Please let's keep dating," he said.

When Nora broke into laughter, her chest jostling against his, it made his body light. Her laugh was gold to him.

"This was my best first time with someone ever," she said. "So…sure, I guess I'll keep dating you."

"Nora," he snorted.

"Ren."

She grinned at him.

"Hey, maybe we should dry off?"

**Author's Note:**

> Every couple has their own flavor, and theirs is playful with a side of intense loyalty. If I had to pick a F/M ship... ^^
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
